Beautiful Summer Day
by killer-fever
Summary: A nice day in the TF2 universe where all the fighting stops for at least a day.


Another sunny day. Another warm day. It was a certain day where the RED and BLU had decided that it was too nice to fight. So instead, everyone had decided they'd take the day off and go on a big group picnic. Not everyone agreed at first but eventually they gave in. The Intelligence and the fighting would be over for at least one day. The weapons were all left behind.

Both teams found a nice little spot outside of the bases range and decided to have it there. It was a nice grassy little area with a few trees here and there and a big patch of sunlight that all the TF members had decided to gather in.

Both Medics were sitting under a nearby tree and talking about their different beliefs on all the medical experience they each had and trading healing secrets. Both Heavy's were showing off their power by lifting random things they found in the nearest vicinity. The Pyro's were making the food and talking (apparently they could understand each other). The Scouts were racing all over the place. The Demomen were showing off all types of bombs and drinking together (you couldn't separate them from their alcohol). The Engineers were working together to build a really big and powerful gun that they were just going to disassemble later. The Soldiers were trying to chase the Scouts trying to get them to settle down. The Snipers were sitting in the high branches of a tree. The Spy's were just walking here and there with RED Spy telling BLU about his affairs with BLU Scout's mother.

"I tell you, she's a fantastic woman who will do anything. And I mean anything, mon cheri," RED Spy said with a smile and a wink.

BLU Spy laughed as he thought of how BLU Scout would feel if he knew they were talking about his mother in such a way. RED Spy went a little ahead and came to the base of the tree that the Snipers were in. He waved up and the BLU Sniper waved back.

"Come down, mon cher, I want to spend time with you while we're here," RED Spy shouted up.

BLU Sniper gave a small goodbye salute to his RED counterpart and hopped down. He immediately took RED Spy by the waist and planted a soft and passionate kiss on his lips. BLU Spy turned away and looked up at RED Sniper. They locked eyes for a moment and then looked away from each other. Just because their counterparts were together didn't make the other two want to try anything like that at all. Although, deep in both of their hearts, they wanted to.

"Au revoir, my BLU company. I will see you later," RED Spy called out as he walked away, hand-in-hand with his Sniper lover.

"Au revoir," BLU Spy replied.

He sighed and leaned his back against the tree. There was silence between the two as they both watched everyone else have fun. BLU Spy caught a small glance of his RED counterpart duck into a bush, pulling his lover with him. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going on there.

There was silence for a long time until finally RED Sniper jumped down from the tree and turned to face BLU Spy. He reached over and took BLU Spy's cigarette case and took one out. He handed the case back to BLU Spy. He took it back, silently taking out another cigarette and placing it between his own lips.

"I didn't know you smoked, mon cher," BLU Spy commented.

"Gotta light?" RED Sniper asked.

BLU Spy just nodded. He took out a match and lit his cigarette. He leaned over and put his burning end up to RED Snipers and lit it. They locked eyes and even after the tip was smoking they didn't move. The desire that each felt was almost suffocating as they stared into each others eyes. BLU Spy almost felt like taking off his mask to get rid of the heat he was feeling. RED Sniper pulled the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it on the ground, taking BLU Spy's and doing the same. He stomped them out without looking, still staring into BLU Spy's eyes. BLU Spy didn't say or do anything in protest. RED Sniper took off his hat and leaned in.

"Boink!" BLU Scout shouted, pushing RED Sniper into BLUE Spy as he ran past, his RED counterpart shortly following along with both Soldiers.

This action caused RED Sniper to slam his forehead into BLU Spy's. Both cried out and held their head where they had been struck.

"Ow, fils de pute!" BLU Spy shouted out as he held his forehead.

"Bloody mother fucking bleeding sods!" RED Sniper cursed, holding his own forehead.

Once both had recovered they glared in the direction of the four that had interrupted their moment but then sighed and turned their attention back on each other. The moment seemed gone and both stood in an awkward silence. BLU Spy crossed his arms and leaned against the tree, looking down at his feet. RED Sniper picked up his hat that he had dropped and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, I'm just throwing it out there. Do you want to do something? You know, before this whole peaceful thing ends," RED Sniper asked.

"Sure," BLU Spy replied with a smile.

He took RED Sniper's hand and pulled him off.

*

"I really want to tell you something," RED Sniper muttered against BLU Spy's naked shoulder.

"Oui?" BLU Spy asked, still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

RED Sniper seemed a little hesitant but with a look from BLU Spy he swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to let it out.

"I think I fell in love with you," he said.

BLU Spy's eyes widened for a moment. Then a smile spread across his face. He leaned up and kissed RED Sniper's lips. He really couldn't express how happy this made him. He really couldn't. There was no word, English or French, that could describe it.

"I love you, too, mon cher," BLU Spy muttered against RED Sniper's lips as he pulled from the kiss.

They both sighed in content and held each other close. Things were going to be different from now on. Both knew that much. For example, whether it be on the battlefield or not, the two would always share a secret moment out of the view of their teammates. A quick kiss or a lingering touch. It didn't matter, just as long as the other knew that they still loved him.


End file.
